


Foul-Weather Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Bastille, Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Dan confesses his feelings, and Kyle is taken aback.





	Foul-Weather Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and not very well written, i wrote it just to cheer myself up.

Dan laid across Kyle's lap and stared up at him. Kyle had an upset look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Dan asked.

"Nothing." Kyle relied. His tone made it clear that there was, in fact, something.

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything." Dan said as he sat up. Kyle let out a short huff of disappointment.

"Woody's been joking at me about ... liking you." Kyle confessed. "I know he means it lighthearted, but it's just getting under my skin."

"Then you should talk to him about it." Dan leaned forward and stared into Kyle's eyes.

Kyle leaned back a bit, flustered. "You're gettig awful close, there."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Dan inquired.

"No, just --" Kyle simply trailed off his sentence.

Dan tilted his head and sat back. He ran a hand through his hair.

Kyle stared at him. "It's just such a ridiculous thing for me to get upset over."

"I don't think it's ridiculous. I'm sure he'd tease me, too."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Well, I mean - have you - do you not realize I feel the same?" Dan asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Kyle was totally blindsided. "You what?" he asked, incredulous.

Dan flushed. "Yeah, I -- the feeling's mutual."

Kyle sat silently across from him. Dan just kept rubbing the back of his head. His face was blushing red with embarassment.

After a while, Dan scooted closer to Kyle and slowly shifted into his lap. Dan leaned his forehead against Kyle's, and their breath began mingling.

Now it was Kyle's turn to blush. This was the closest he'd ever been to Dan; close enough to just tilt his head and kiss him.

Clearly, Dan had the same idea, since he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Kyle's lips after a short delay.

Kyle was almost disappointed when Dan pulled away.

"Sorry, I- was that okay?" Dan asked.

"That was more than okay. That was wonderful." Kyle grinned sheepishly.

Dan smiled at him. God, he looked beautiful. Kyle leaned forward and kissed him again. Dan half-laughed into the kiss.

"I hope this doesn't end up being a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't want this tied to my ao3 account so it's an orphaned work, but find me @glitterscabs on tumblr!


End file.
